centralofhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Diep.io
These For diep.io Internet TO io Games For Taked Spawn To Gameplay This Article Go to [[w:c:diepio|'w:c:diepio|DiepIo']] Trivia # Diep.io All Tanks To Gameplay to Taked All Limits To Attack Dominator To Solution The This Game * Many believe that .io is a game tag for multiplayer games. It is actually a domain in the British Indian Ocean Territory, where the British and the Chagossians take some of the profit from the people who use the .io domain. Since there are no Chagossians living in the area, and the British soon denied the profits from the domain, .io is a free domain. * Each server can harbor a maximum of 80 players (not including AI). * The game came out from an old browser game that the Developer, Zeach made called “Diepix”.1 * And Solution All Gameplay To History Diep Io This Game And PC '''Gaming or '''Mobile '''Gaming to Gameplays to All '''Tanks * All Game Modes Gameplay to the Gaming Modes ** The mobile version’s new Predator is called the X Hunter. ** Maze, Sandbox, 2 Teams, 4 Teams, and (more recently) Mothership are not part of the mobile version. ** There is no preview for the classes in the mobile version, unlike the PC version, where you press the Y key to view the class tree. ** Only the top 5 players on the leaderboard are shown. The exception here is if the player is one of those 5 leaders, there will be a sixth place shown. ** Because the game uses joysticks, Overseer classes cannot repel, and cannot hold their Drones in a specific spot, only direct them to move towards a certain place. ** The X Hunter has a separate button for zooming. ** Some Classes that exist on the Computer version are not available in the mobile version. A few examples of this are the Battleship and Factory. ** In Domination, you cannot play as Dominator as it lacks that feature. ** Upon upgrading to Smasher, the aiming button disappears. Gameplay Rather than point and click (and WASD or arrow key controls), the controls consist of 2 joysticks, one on the left side of the screen, and one on the right. By default, the left joystick is the move function, and the right joystick is to point and shoot. Alternatively, the game can be played by pointing in the direction you want to move/shoot using the touch screen. This makes classes like Necromancer very difficult to play because they rely heavily on the Drones to shield them from incoming fire. The only way to accomplish something of this sort is by spinning yourself around to decelerate the Drones. You can easily see how much more complicated simple controls can be like this. Experience Gain / Upgrades Sidebar Although it may feel like you are gaining more experience in mobile than in PC, there’s absolutely no difference in the rate that you gain experience. For instance, 50 points in mobile will put you just below a level 5 tank; the exact same as the web version. The only time you can see your upgrades in mobile is when you have Skill Points to spend. In the browser version, you can scroll into the bottom left to view upgrades that you have made, but this is not available in Mobile Diep.io except when you view the scoreboard. Your score will be at the bottom of the scoreboard. Game User Interface Navigation Pause Button - The “Pause” button in the top left corner of the screen serves as an exit function. By tapping on it, a confirmation message will ask if you really want to leave or not. Minimap - This is different for every gamemode, although the maps in the Mobile version are the basically the same as the PC version. A minimap is located on screen below the pause button. Your location will appear as a black isosceles triangle, with the sharp point facing the same direction you are. Scoreboard - In the top right corner of the screen, there is a function that hides or shows the leaders (leading team for Tag Mode). Unlike the PC version, the mobile version’s scoreboard only shows the top 5 players, wheras the PC version displays the top 10. If you have less points than the person in 5th place, your points will be shown only to yourself on the bottom of the leaderboard. Leader Arrow - As you would expect, the leader arrow points to where the top player is. When you are within range, the arrow will go away. A leader arrow is not displayed if you are the leader. Experience Bar - The experience bar displays your tank’s level along with how close you are to leveling up. Upgrades are available when you gain Levels. Game Modes There are a variety of Game Modes to suit one’s style of play. Free For All or Maze are fun options for solo tanks. For those who want the “Last Man Standing” gameplay, Survival is there. If one wants to join friends and destroy the enemy, 2 Teams or 4 Teams is suitable. For capture and control of ridiculously powerful tanks, one may choose Domination. A player can convert other players to their team in Tag. If one wants to play around with tank classes, there is the Sandbox. In total, there are a total of 8 available game modes to play: Free For All, Survival, 2 Teams, 4 Teams, Domination, Tag Mode, Maze, and Sandbox. Control : Main article: Controls Although all one really needs to play the game is WASD (or the arrow keys) to move and click to shoot, there are many other Controls in this game. * Movement: WASD or → ↓ ← W or ↑ for up, A or ← for left, S or ↓ for down, D or → for right. * Aiming: Mouse - the tank will point toward the player's mouse. * Shooting: Left click, or press space. Hold works too if clicking many times is disliked. One can press “E” for Auto Fire. * Drone Repel: Right click or Shift - drones from the Overseer, Overlord, Manager, and Necromancerwill move away from the mouse. * Upgrade: Either click the “+” button next to the stat one wants to upgrade with the cursor or press the number key shown next to the upgrade stat. * Auto Fire: Press E to turn on Auto Fire - the tank will shoot continuously without the need to hold the mouse down. Press E again to turn Auto Fire off. * Maximize Stat: Holding M and a number key will automatically place upgrade points as they become available into the stat corresponding to the number. Pressing M alone will cancel maximization. * Auto Spin: Press C to turn on Auto Spin - the tank will spin slowly, no matter what one's mouse is doing. Press C again to turn Auto Spin-off. * Full screen: Press F2. * Open class tree: Hold Y to show the entire class tree (all the classes, and the path to get them). After one finishes looking at it, they may release the Y key to avoid lag. * Take control of Dominator: After the player’s team has captured the Dominator, they can press H to take control of it (without spamming it). The controls stay the same, except one cannot move. * Releasing control of Dominator: Press H to release control. If the player spams the H button wanting to take control of the Dominator, they will end up killing themselves and not taking control Classes Diep.io also features a huge variety of playable classes, which can be upgraded at Levels 15, 30, and 45 (max level). One starts as a normal Tank with a single Cannon which shoots a single Bullet and begins to work their way up from there. Every 15 levels, they may choose to step up to the next available Tier, which is an organization of classes. Tiers, in turn, are sorted in the class tree, shown on the right. Below is an expanded table of tanks, sorted by Tier and by availability: Stats When one levels up, they also gain points that can be put towards upgrading the Stats of their tank, which boosts certain characteristics: * Health Regen - Allows one to regenerate health faster * Max Health - Increases the amount of health one has * Body Damage - Increases the damage done by body collisions * Bullet Speed - Increases the ammunition velocity * Bullet Penetration - Increases bullet health and hence its penetration * Bullet Damage - Increases the damage done by ammunition * Reload - Increases one's rate of fire * Movement Speed - Increases the tank's speed of movement After every level up through 2-28 the player gets an upgrade point to upgrade one of those stats from a menu like the one seen here. Then, every 3 levels from 30-45 they get an upgrade point. Bosses In Diep.io, as well as opponents, the player has the ability to fight powerful, AI-controlled Bosses every 10-23 minutes the server is online. They will grant one loads of experience (30,000, enough to get a level 1 tank beyond the required exp needed for level 45) for the assailant. To be fair to new users, bosses will not target players under level 15 unless provoked. There are a total of 5 different bosses to battle: Achievements Achievements are rewards in Diep.io. One can obtain them through reaching specific requirements, shown on the achievement; some are harder than others, while some are extremely easy. There are 50 achievements in the game as of March 4th 2017. The player can see all achievements, with earned ones in color, by moving their mouse to the right side of the screen Bugs This section contains bugs related to Diep.io. Before adding a bug to this list, consider the following: # Please screenshot, then reload. If the bug happens a second time, then get a second screenshot to verify that the bug is still happening. # If the bug is still occurring, please post the bug report with the appropriate system template, PC or Mobile , depending on which platform the bug has been encountered on. # Describe the bug in detail, but avoid having conversations in the description and/or using first-person-anecdotes: such discussions belong in either the comment section or on the appropriate forum board. Gameplay Solution * Distance Attack A All Tanks To Taked Tiers all Tier To Removed to A Mothership '''For Removed To Taked Distance * Controller In '''WASD Or Arrow '''For Controls To Taked From Solution and Taked Gameplay To The Controller In the Gameplay or Mouse PC Gameplay '''Diep.io is a 2D MMO game similar to Agar.io. The player controls a simple Tank and shoots powerful Bullets, Drones, or Traps at Polygons and other tanks to level up and Upgradetheir tank to the next level. Mobile Gameplay Diep.io Mobile is a version of Diep.io for mobile devices, available for both Apple and Android mobile devices via the App Store & Google Play Storerespectively. This page exists to discuss the notable differences between the Web and Mobile versions of Diep.io. Each of the following will have links to each of the corresponding pages. For First Project See Also A Dominator, Domination Turret, or simply called a Turret, is a large tank in the Domination game mode. In Domination, if your team captures all of the Dominators, your team wins. Since the 25th of August update, the Dominator is a playable entity; if your team captures a Dominator, be the fastest to press the H key once without spamming to take control of the Dominator. The Dominators are also playable in the Sandbox game mode. There, the player is able to play as the smaller versions of the 3 types of Dominators. The Dominators are among the largest entities in the game besides the Arena Closers, the defunct level 140 Mothership and the bosses. Dominator Variants As of the August 26th update, 2 new types of Dominators were added, bringing the total up to 3. See them below. Design UNIVERSAL All Dominators feature a circle as their bodies and a hexagonal base. Their colors are dependent on which team captures it, but the base is always black. DESTROYER DOMINATOR The Destroyer Dominator is equipped with a short, wide cannon in front that has a small trapezoidal base, similar to the Ranger. GUNNER DOMINATOR The Gunner Dominator has three cannons in front. The cannon in the middle is longer and wider than the other cannons but shoots the same bullets, similar to the Triplet. TRAPPER DOMINATOR The Trapper Dominator is surrounded by eight equal-sized launchers. Each launcher faces a different direction, but they are evenly spaced. Its circle of Traps defends it from all sides but such protection has a very limited range and is weaker against tanks with a focused bullet fire. It is also called the Octo Dominator. Technical STATS All Dominators Dominators can’t move (except for the slight movement of the Trapper Dominator and the Sandbox Versions) and have 6148 (6000-6088 in Sandbox) health points (per Dominator) with weak healing factors. Note that the health increases by 2 every level (including level 1), like other tanks. It does not have upgrades, and has a base health of 5998. The regeneration rate is the same for all Dominators. Their field of vision is at least a bit larger than the Sniper. All Dominators, including the Sandbox versions, suffer no recoil. Trapper Dominator This Dominator’s FoV (Field of Vision) is about the same as the Hunter’s. It is surrounded by eight Launchers. It's trap speed is higher than a maxed Tri-Trapper’s, while its trap health and damage is about the same as a Trapper with 12 points in penetration and 5 points in damage. Also, its reload is the same as Trappers with 0 points in reload and Auto-fire is always on, no exceptions. Gunner Dominator This Dominator’s FoV is about the same as the Hunter and its upgrades (not including the zoom out on the Predator). It has three cannons in front. Its reload is high and the bullet speed is normal. However, it has low bullet penetration and damage. Destroyer Dominator This Dominator’s field of vision is slightly greater than a Sniper’s. It has one Cannon in front and very high Penetration, being 5 times greater than a Mega Trap’s, and a Bullet Damage equivalent to a basic bullet with 21 points in damage. It has the bullet size of a Hybrid. Also, its bullets can be knocked by enemy bullets or drones. However, its Reload is about that one of Hybrid with 3 points in the respective stat and Bullet Speed are lower than a Hybrid or Destroyer. BEHAVIOR The Dominator, when AI controlled, targets the closest enemy. Even if an another player comes closer or the player himself or herself gets away, the Dominator will continue to target the player until the player goes out of its field of view. However, when a Dominator gets contested or changes team, it will ignore its current target and attack the closest person to the Dominator. Dominators’ AI were updated on August 22nd which enabled them to predict movements of players and shoot ahead, making it harder to dodge their attacks. Dominators can harm shapes, but they cannot when neutral. They will also not target players out of their field of view unless provoked. Interestingly, they will not target back if you harm one when using a tank that has a higher range than the Assassin. Dominators prioritize players but if there are no players, they will target Polygons, Bosses or Arena Closers. If the game is over and you manage to decrease its health to 0, it will be contested. However, it won’t change the winner. Gameplay In Domination, these tanks are used as control points. They start off neutral, but any team can capture it by lowering its health to 0 and being the last team to shoot it. Once the Dominator is under that team’s control, it can no longer damage that team. The team can shoot through the Dominator, but the enemy still can’t. In order to capture a Dominator from the enemy team, you need to drop its health to 0 twice. When you do it for the first time, the Dominator will turn back to neutral mode. When you do that for the second time, the Dominator will be owned by your team. Whichever team lands the last blow on a contested Dominator will capture it. As of August 25th update, if you press H before other players do, you will take control of a randomly selected (and uncontrolled) Dominator on your team, at the cost of losing the control of your tank, which will be destroyed slowly. A recent update added a Dominator in the center of the Tag Mode map, but capturing it was not essential to win. However, it was removed soon after. Strategy ALL DOMINATORS * Strong against: Low DPS (Damage Per Second) tanks, melee builds. * Weak against: High DPS tanks. DESTROYER DOMINATOR * Strong against: Slow tanks. * Weak against: Fast tanks, long range classes. GUNNER DOMINATOR * Strong against: Low rate of fire tanks. * Weak against: High penetration, high rate of fire tanks. TRAPPER DOMINATOR * Strong against: Body build tanks. * Weak against: Long range, high rate of fire, tanks with strong penetration, such as Destroyer, Annihilator, or Hybrid. Effectively all tanks excepting body build tanks due to its lack of attack. AGAINST THE DOMINATOR The best strategy is to swarm the Dominators. Your team should attack with all single-point troops (such as the Triplet or the Destroyer) and guard with crowd control troops (such as the Octo Tank or the Spread Shot). The “point troops” will cause massive damage to the Dominator while the crowd controls will prevent the opposing team from recapturing it. Also, try to avoid the Bullets from the Dominators, as they will do grievous damage to you, if not kill you outright. Assuming that the player has put some points into Movement Speed, they can simply distract the Dominator by avoiding the projectiles, as the projectiles fired are very slow (This does not work on a Trapper Dominator because the traps are omnidirectional). Try to not do this in front of teammates, as the projectile can accidentally hit them, most likely destroying them. If you want to attack Dominators without risking yourself from being near to them, a Ranger with few points on Bullet Speed is a good choice. You can simply attack the Dominator without having to go near it, thanks to high FoV of your tank and decent Bullet Speed, although it would take time to do this by solo, especially against Tapper Dominators, as you have to change positions sometimes. The Mega Trapper is very effective against a Trapper Dominator. This is because the Mega Trapper’s Traps are stronger than that of the Trapper Dominator. AS AND/OR DEFENDING A DOMINATOR As an Octo Tank, an effective tactic is to stay in the middle of a Dominator and shoot enemies. Another strategy is to use Max HP, Health Regen, Reload and Bullet Damage. Get to the opposing side’s Dominator and use one side for the Dominator and the other for the other tanks. Two tanks with high Reload and Penetration could move a Dominator’s Bullets and not get hit like Tripletand Gunner or any high Reload classes. If you like to stay hidden, use the Manager or the Stalker. Just camp out at your base and protect a Dominator. A great tip for using the Manager is that you get a glass build (max Drone Speed, Penetration, and Damage) and hide your Drones in the middle of the Dominator, thus making the Dominator appear alone if no players are roaming around. However, enemy Dominators can see hidden tanks, so don’t think you can get away with it. Be extremely cautious when you’re camping near your own Dominators, as most tanks that capture Dominators are usually Penta Shots, Sprayers or other spray-and-pray tanks. The large amount of Bullets fired from these tanks can unintentionally hit you, forcing you to relocate your camping zone, otherwise you will be destroyed. If you are a Dominator, keep your mouse close to the center. That way you can rotate faster. History * In very old versions of Domination, there could be a rare message which says “The (Location) Dominator is now controlled by a mysterious group.” The notification would be gray. This still occurs when a Boss Tank or Polygon kills a Dominator. * As of the 22nd of August update, the Dominator’s AI still prioritize players, but if there are none in range, they can target the Polygons, Bosses, or even Arena Closers. * As of the August 25th update, players can control a taken Dominator of their team as if it was a controlled tank, but still can’t move. * When the Arena Closers have finished killing regular tanks, they will start to target Dominator(s) with a player controlling it. That Dominator then becomes contested. * As of the August 26th update, a Dominator was added to the center of the Tag Mode map, and could be captured by any of the four teams. It was removed the next day. The update also added the new Dominator types explained above. * If a Dominator’s health reaches 0 when the arena is closed, it will disappear1. But the arena’s and Minimap’s tile color of the Dominator stays the same. In the 25th August, it was updated. It now gets contested instead. Trivia * At the release of Domination, Neutral Dominators used to be gray. The color was soon changed to yellow in an update in July 9th. * If you use a Smasher, you can, with some difficulty, hide under a Dominator. * A Dominator’s death screen is special. When they die, the death screen doesn’t show how long they were alive, how much score they have, and etc. * Dominator bases, Traps, and the Smasher branch (including the defunct Mega Smasher) are the only hexagons (Polygons made up of 6 straight lines) in the game. * The bullet of the Destroyer Dominator has the second highest Penetration, after the Arena Closer’s, and Damage, only beaten by the Destroyers Bullet, of all bullets in the game. * The Dominators are the second most resistant entities of the game. * Along with bosses, Arena Closers, and Base Drones, Dominators (when neutral or Al-Controlled), are the only things in Diep.io that can detect invisible tanks. * The Dominators are all level 75, which is unreachable by the tanks that players use. ** However, according to the size of the tank, its level is 120, not 75. * Back then, Dominators would turn to the enemy team's color when they are killed once. Currently, they become contested when the enemy team kills it, giving a chance for the other team to recapture it. * Dominators used to have a different design, although the only difference was that there was no trapezium on the front gun. * If the victory message appears in domination and the lost team manages to capture a dominator, the game will still proceed to close the arena.